Diesel 10 Cleans Up!
Whiff's Waste Dump is a very important place on Sodor. It is where all the garbage on the island is sorted. Whiff and Scruff work very hard to make sure everything is in great shape. One day, Sir Topham Hatt came to their shed. "The garbage services in Bigg City Port and Sodor are going to be working together. All garbage collected at the port will be taken to the Docks and you two will take it here to be sorted. I have arranged with Captain Star and Top Hat will arrive with Lord Stinker in a short while." Whiff and Scruff where happy. When they got to the Docks, they saw Top Hat and Lord Stinker. "Why dose a fine boat like me have to take this smelly fellow?" questioned Top Hat. "I agree with you Top Hat." said a passing James. "It's not THAT bad!" said Stinker.' '''Whiff and Scruff agreed. However, while they were away, Diesel 10 passed though the dump taking Fuel Tankers from the Depot to the Dieselworks. "Aha! No engines in sight. Pinchy, it's time to give this place a makeover." Loading the garbage in the trucks took longer with a crane. "If only this crane would work as fast as the one at the dump!" fussed Scruff. "I'm going as fast as I can!" cried Big Mickey. Soon all the garbage was loaded and Whiff and Scruff puffed off with their loaded trucks. At the same time, Diesel 10 had finished "remodeling" the Waste Dump. Garbage, broken up trucks and coaches and scrap metal lay all over the rails. "If only I could crush those stinky steamies too!" he fumed. Then Diesel 10 heard whistles and he slunk away. He forgot about the Fuel Tankers he left in the shed. "Bouncing Buffers!" cried Whiff as they approached the Waste Dump. Scruff heard Whiff and stopped suddenly. The Garbage in the trucks flew into the air and landed on the rails. "Now you've done it!" cried Whiff. "We better get this place clean before Sir Topham Hatt comes to check on us!" said Whiff's driver. The fireman turned on the switch that controlled the Garbage Crane but nothing happened. Scruff's driver tried the Garbage Crusher and his fireman tried the Garbage Sorter. Still, nothing happened. "First garbage and scrap on the rails, now the machines don't work! What next?" "Fuel tankers!" said Scruff, staring into the shed. "That must mean a diesel was here!" cried Whiff. "I'll go to the Dieselworks, you stay here to solve the problem." Whiff steamed into the Dieselworks. Den, Dart, Paxton, Norman and Sidney where in the sheds. "Which one of you Diesels trashed the Waste Dump?" he asked crossly. "What makes you think it was one of us?" asked Dart. Whiff pulled forward and showed them they Fuel Tankers. Diesel 10 was hiding behind the building. 'Heh Heh Heh, My plan is working!" His claw snapped with triumph until Den said "Funny, Diesel 10 was supposed to deliver Fuel earlier today." Diesel 10 made a disgusted face. "Den, you idiot!" He came forward and burst out "OK, IT WAS ME! I MADE A MESS OF THE WASTE DUMP AND CUT THE POWER FOR THE MACHINES!" "I thought so." said a well know voice. "I just came from there and Scruff told me what happened. As punishment, you will clean up every mess you made AND load it into the Garbage Crusher instead of the Garbage Crane for the rest of the week." Diesel 10 did so and he also slept in a cold siding since the shed was only built for two engines. "Hey Diesel 10!" shouted Whiff one morning. "Another load of Garbage is coming in from the Docks. You should go collect it." Diesel 10 went to the docks with his trucks. Loading them took much faster thanks to his claw. "I wish there was no Garbage today!" he complained. "There's Garbage everyday whether you like it or not!" laughed Warrior. Diesel 10 just groaned! Characters *Diesel 10 *Whiff *Scruff *Top Hatt *Lord Stinker *Sir Topham Hatt *Warrior *Den *Dart *Big Mickey *James *Paxton ''(Dose not Speak) *Norman (Dose not Speak) *Sidney ''(Dose not Speak) ''